


One Thing I Did Right

by AlicesMadHouse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Wynonna Earp (TV), Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesMadHouse/pseuds/AlicesMadHouse
Summary: I know one thing for certain in this life and that is loving you was the one thing I did right .  Follow Nicole and Waverly in this sequel to 'Coming Home' as they navigate: life after the army , marriage , and family .
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

Hey what is up you guys here it is the squeal to my first full length Wayhaught fic ‘Coming Home” If you enjoyed that fic then I hope you will enjoy this one as well. This story picks up where ‘Coming Home’ ended. But thought it will pick up from there it will however this story in tone will different and at some points be a little darker than the first half of this series. So enough of me rabbling and on with the fic.

Nicole’s POV

Holy shit I have a son I am so proud of Waverly she did so well after hearing that first tiny, pinched cry, I looked at my newborn son in absolute awe. When I could see through my tears, I counted his fingers and toes, amazed at how small each digit was. He was so much smaller than I had imagined. I just watch Waverly's face as she looked in awe of our son as well and although her face was flushed and sweaty and her hair was matted, I thought she looked perfect. I had never been prouder of Waverly, she did something that I don’t think I could have done in a million years and I had done seven army tours. But my amazing, beautiful, strong as all fuck wife just pushed out a whole human out of her body so she’s the real superhero today. The nurses took our little boy to get him cleaned up as the doctor and the other nurses saw to Waverly. As they did this Wynonna went to tell everyone about the arrival of the newest edition to our crazy clan. While I was down looking at the babies in the nursey watching as they put our little boy in his bassinet with his name plate that says I’m a BOY and in the name its say’s Baby Haught. If you would have told me two or three years ago, I would have a wife and son year and nine months later, I would have laughed in your face and told you that you were full of shit.

Wyatt Axel Xavier Haught born August 17th, 2023 and I swear to all the powers in the universe I didn’t know I could love someone so small in my life. After hearing that first tiny, pinched cry seconds after Wyatt was born, I swear that I felt my heart crack open and heal itself over twice as big as before. I was shaking as he was placed in my arms by the nurse when they brought him into the room, they had moved Waverly to. My eyes flickering back and forth between me and Waverly as I looked at him with joy mixed in with a little bit of disbelief that he was actually here, and he was ours. As soon as I could see through my happy tears, I counted his fingers and toes and marveled at every gooey eyelash, every wrinkle, every paper-thin nail. I examined every detail of our little boy just still looking at him amazement. He was no bigger or smaller than any other baby, yet somehow, the way I held him made him seem huge. Even thought I knew I wasn’t going to break him I still felt like one wrong move and he would shatter like a fragile glass but I knew he was going to grow up being strong and resilient thought cause even thought he was made out of a Haught this little guy was going to be all Earp and in a way I was silently to myself thanking all the higher powers in the universe for that .

Waverly’s POV

I can’t believe I just did that I pushed out another human holy shit. They laid him on me just a few moments after he was born and all I could do was look at him in disbelief that I made something so small and perfect. We named him Wyatt because we liked the name not because he was half Earp , but the two middle names we gave him I thought was a fitting tribute to two of the most important people in our lives both in and outside our little found family Axel who was like a brother to Nicole and he was a good then there was Xavier after Dolls who was like a brother to us all and I know they both would have loved Wyatt to death . I laid in the bed just watching Nicole as she examined our boy and I swear I fell more in love with her every minute that passed, after a while I felt this ache in my body like a need like I wanted to get up out of the bed and just take Wyatt from Nicole’s arms . It was the most desperate need I've ever felt, as if every part of my body were calling out for him, straining towards him, crying for him. I needed to feel his warmth on mine and to see his face after nine months of only nudges and wiggles and hiccups in my belly. I'm sure Nicole could hear how much I needed him because only a moment later, she placed him gingerly on my chest. As soon as I felt him against me, it had felt like my heart cracked open and made more room for all the love I had stored up just for him. He was the tiniest, most powerful person I had ever met, and I couldn’t believe he was all mine.

I moved over a tiny bit for Nicole to get up in the bed next to us. We both just looked at Wyatt in awe “ I can’t believe we have a baby” I softly laughed as Nicole kissed my temple “ Well believe it Waves we made a baby and he I gotta say he is a good looking kid” she laughed “ Well that he gets from his mama cause you are not bad looking yourself” I kiss Nicole softly pecking her lips before we hear Wyatt start to fuss . I think he was hungry, because that was the first time, we saw him screw up his face into a little fish face and twist his head from side to side. I held him up to my breast and helped him latched on just like the book said to keep his body perpendicular to mine, his chin tilted up, and brush his top lip with my nipple. He seemed to understand right away. It was amazing, strange, a little painful, and wonderful. He was quiet and still for a while, his only motion the movement of his jaw as he sucked and took breaks to gasp for air. He was new to breathing, after all. It probably takes some getting used to after someone else does it for you for nine months after all. After a good maybe thirty minutes after Wyatt started nursing, he was sound asleep his lips pursed and reopened, sometimes sighing or shuddering, as if the task of dreaming was exhausting. I suppose it is to him. His fingers, fascinatingly tiny, were held in tight fists which occasionally jerked up or out to the side. Which neither Nicole and I could help but laugh softly at because it looked like he was trying to fight someone or something, If anything fighting was the one thing that I prayed Wyatt would never have to do in his life whether it be human or demon. I didn’t want the craziness of mine and Nicole’s life to become his once he was old enough only thing I could do as his mother was try.

Wynonna’s POV

Jesus H Fuck I just watched my sister push a little person out of her lady bits, I have never been prouder of Waverly she was fucking superwoman in there. I am also proud of Nicole cause no matter what has happened she has stayed by Waverly’s side and that is all I wanted for my sister to find someone to love her , care for her and most of all be loyal as all hell to her , that is what she got in Nicole Haught . Now we have a new member of our crazy little demon hunting family the first boy born into this family in a very long time , leave it to Waverly to break the girl chain but I am happy that I have a new little nephew to spoil rotten and love . I know Waverly isn’t going to let him go into the family business come hell or high water and I don’t blame her at all that is part of the reason why I sent Alice away so she could have a shot at normal life something that I never had growing up , the other reason being that I wasn’t in my own way ready to be a mother where Waverly she was made to be a mother I could tell from the minute she held he little boy in her arms that she was not letting him go ever that she would kill or die for him . I had left her and Nicole to have time alone with the baby and to deliver the news to everyone else, I walk into the waiting room and everyone stood up at once and with a big smile on my face all I said was “ It’s a Boy” and I got bear hugged by Doc, Jeremey , Rachel and Robin . All I could do was just smile because this was my family and no matter how nut they made me I was glad I had them.

Couple hours later I softly knocked on Waverly’s room door and hear her say “Come in” I poked my head in “You guys up for visitors?” Waverly nodded “Yeah come on and meet your nephew” I walked in and walk over to her “I’m so proud of you baby girl” I kiss her head she passed the baby to me gently and I can’t help but smile as I look at him “ hey there little man I’m your Aunt Wynonna” He makes a little grunt noise which makes me laugh softly “ Damn Haught he could be your twin with dark brown hair” I look at Nicole “ Yeah he may look like me but I can tell he is going to be all Earp” I look down at the little bundle in my arms bouncing him lightly holding his tiny right fist with my fingers “ That is not such a bad thing little dude just means your going to be tough and take no shit” Waverly swats my leg “ Language” I roll my eyes “ Waves he’s five hours old he doesn’t know what I am saying” I look back down and him "Does this cutie have a name?" I ask curiously as I place him gently back in Waverly’s arms, I was anxious to know what name that Nicole and Waverly had finally landed on after months of debating with one another and the rest of the family. Waverly and Nicole look at one another then Waverly looks back at me “ Well his name is Wyatt Axel Xavier Haught” I get choked up as I hear his name especially his one middle name because Dolls was one of the bravest men I knew and he would have been proud to share his name with Waverly and Nicole’s little boy. All I could say was “ Perfect name you guys and a fitting tribute to those who have passed” I look at my nephew and I know right now that this little guy was in for an interesting life especially in this family .


	2. Chapter Two

Waverly’s Pov

*Two Days Later*

Today was the day we were finally going home Wynonna and I joke that I was getting out for good behavior. Nicole stood next to me while I sat in the wheelchair holding Wyatt as the parking attendant went to get the car. For a second Nicole’s eyes flashed wild and scared, I think she was realizing we were in this alone, I mean we had our family but outside of that we were now responsible for a tiny human. But as soon as they steeled over with the car, Nicole’s whole demeanor changed to determined and strong as she fished out her keys, kissing me on the cheek as she trotted off to get the car. We loaded Wyatt up in the backseat and you would have thought Nicole was loading an armored car. She looked over at me to make sure I was as comfortable as possible, Nicole got in a pulled out of the parking lot as slow as if we were leading a parade. I swear to god she drove so slow I think it took us three hours to make the two-hour drive back to the homestead. I look over at her “Babe you know you can speed up there is barely anyone on the road” Nicole looks back at me “ Yeah I know just don’t want anything to happen” That was my wife for you always cautious and I am not surprised if she was going to be more so now that Wyatt had arrived , I close my eyes and enjoy the ride following our newborns cue and falling asleep as we rode along .

I woke up as we pulled into the homesteads parking lot, I rubbed my eyes, I got out of the truck Nicole clicked Wyatt's car seat out of its base, tucking his blankets around him before picking the car seat up carefully by the handle. Then she opened my door, offering me her free hand. “Careful," Nicole said as I stepped down. I know she said it to me, but the nervous smile on her face told me she really meant it for herself. Nicole closed the doors of the car and we walked up the path, she held my hand in one hand and Wyatt's car seat in the other. "Are you okay?" she asked as we walked up the stairs. I looked at her and to myself said “Of course we were okay, Nicole. We've never been better.” "I'm fine," I said with a calm smile. "I remember how to walk." That caused Nicole to laugh softly when we got to the door Nicole set Wyatt down carefully at her feet as she fumbled with her keys. I don't think I have ever seen her so visibly nervous in all the years we have been together. I take her shaking hands “Honey, breathe It's just a door and Wyatt won't know the difference if you forgot how to open it.” Nicole takes a deep breath settling herself. Once the door was unlocked, she opened it a few inches before stopping and leaned over, unbuckling Wyatt, and picking him up as if he were made of porcelain. “Here," Nicole said, gently placing Wyatt into my arms before she pushes the door open wide. I look down at my sleeping son in my arms and say to him softly “Welcome home little one”.

Nicole’s Pov

I’m woken up with soft nudges from Waverly in my side as she says half asleep “ Nicole, baby, your turn” I look at my clock on my bedside table it reads that it’s a quarter after two in the morning . I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stretch getting up out of bed half stumbling over the small bed at the foot of ours “ ok buddy I’m coming” I pick him up gentle as he lets out his high pitched cry I hold him against me and bounce him gently but that doesn’t seem to do much . I check his diaper and thankfully it’s clean and dry , I take back ever making fun of my friends that had little boys cause after the first time changing Wyatt now I know what they meant by watch where your standing because as soon as I took Wyatt diaper off let’s just say he hit a bullseye. I walk around with him trying to get him settle but nothing is really working and I know for a fact he couldn’t be hungry because Waverly had nursed him around one thirty or so, I rub his back gently “ what is it buddy help mama out here little dude” I say as keep rubbing circles on his back next sound I hear is how I can tell he is my son alright, because not even one minute of me doing this Wyatt lets out this louder than anything burp like a full on grown man burp just came flying out of my almost one week old son. I can’t help but bust out laughing when Waverly springs up in the bed causing Calamity Jane to take off running out the door and looks at me saying “What in the name of all that’s holy was that ?!” I answer her laughing so hard I’m crying “that was your son letting out a huge ass burp” Waverly looked at me first then panned her eyes to the now content, sleeping and sure as hell gas free baby in my arms and laughed. After a good hour of just watching Wyatt sleep we put him back in his bassinette and by the time I got back in bed myself it was a little after four in the morning I turned on my side and felt Waverly back herself against me my arms instinctively went around her waist I kissed up her shoulder to her neck softly and with only that Waverly replied “ I love you too baby” I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep . As I had said before if anyone had told me back when I was sixteen that this would be my life now, I would have full on laughed at them but I am happy this really is my life now. 


	3. Chapter Three

Rachel’s POV

“Ugh make him stop” I say to myself as I cover my head with a pillow as I hear Wyatt cry. He is cute but damn he’s loud , don’t get me wrong I love the little guy and I am happy for Nicole and Waverly I guess it’s going to take some time not living with just grown adult anymore. Next thing I hear is like a little stamped come down the stairs and something jump on top of me, I look up to see Calamity looking like something was out to get her I sat up in my bed and petted her head gently “ guess the little guys crying scared you huh” Calamity purrs as I pet her I get up and go in the kitchen to get a snack .I look at all the pictures on the fridge as I shut it I can’t help but feel a little out of place in the grand scheme of things, You have a picture of Wynonna and everyone before I got here, Wavery, Nicole and Wyatt. All I see is family and none of it by blood. I know there is that thing about having a found family and all that stuff. But I know when I step back from all the madness around here it’s just me left standing the only Valdez in a house of Earp’s and Haught’s not that I am not grateful for everything don’t get me wrong at all. I can’t help but sometimes think what my life would have been like if my mother were still around and if Wynaught hadn’t found me in that lab back in abandon black sight in monument that day. I sigh and put my dishes in the rack after cleaning them up, I go to turn on my heel and head back into my bedroom in the den off the living room. I land face first in the bed and take in the newfound silence of the house as I slowly drift back off to sleep.

Around six in the morning I’m woken up by what sounds like a stamped coming up the front stairs and a loud boom as the front door flies open. I jump out of bed with my bat in hand to see this giant ass teddy bear in front of me. “What in the hell?” I say as I look at this giant ball of fake fur and fluff in front of me. “Wynonna is that you behind there or did whatever this thing is eat you?” Wynonna pops her head around “ hey there smalldez thought you weren’t gonna be in here now they brought the munchkin home cause I know how you are about wanting your peace and quiet “ I shrug my shoulders “ it’s not so bad Wyatt is starting to get a little more quieter, that and ear plugs help out a lot .” Wynonna nods just as she goes to answer Nicole comes running down the stairs with the house shot gun “Annabelle” in tow. “What in the hell is going on down here?” She says the gun drawn at Wynonna and I both of us have our hands in the air “ Whoa Whoa Nicole I come in peace” Wynonna says before I can get a word out that causes Nicole to put the gun down . “What the hell Wynonna you choose six in the morning to come barging in here?! “You can tell that Nicole hadn’t slept in days cause and that isn’t a surprise because with a newborn in the house sleep is a rarity. I manage to slip out while Nicole and Waverly are giving Wynonna hell and all I can do is shake my head and laugh to myself no matter what goes on and changes in our lives or in this house it just makes me realize these people maybe a band of crazies but they’re mine and that's all that matters in the end. 


	4. Chapter Four

Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday’s y’all, hope everyone is staying healthy and safe out there. This is the chapter that I know most of you guys were wondering if I would do an I am. Welcome to the holiday special: part one everybody! Now enough of my rambling and on with the chapter.

Nicole’s Pov

How in hell did December come some fast it feels like it was just fall and now we are shoveling snow and chopping wood all over again for another year. But this year is even more special not that years past hadn’t been special, just it is even more so because it’s Wyatt’s first Christmas and its Mine and Waverly’s first Christmas as parents. But in this house who knows how things will go when we deck the halls this year, hopefully it won’t be like it was few years ago when people randomly disappeared and Wynonna pulled a Santa a went down the chimney of a pig processing plant which it took Waverly months to get the suet out of the carpets it was also the year that Michelle had come back but as quickly as she returned she disappeared again and that left Waverly a wreck all she did that night was cry as I held her in my arms. Just I hope to all that is good in the universe that this year goes smoothly. Just as I say that to myself I hear the front door fly open with the sounds of grunts and groans behind it I walk downstairs to see Wynonna , Doc and Waverly trying to haul this massive tree through the door . “ Ok one damn that is a big ass tree and two where in the hell do you guys think we are even going to put a tree that big?” once they got this huge tree in the door Wynonna looked up at me and with her usual smart ass quip “ Bend over and I’ll show you” I just rolled my eyes as Waverly swatted Wynonna on the arm telling her to behave and be nice it was Christmas. I know I always say it, but I swear if I didn’t know I married an angel I would think that I had.

“Ugh Wynonna push with your legs” I grunt as we try to move the tree “Shut up with your mouth!” Wynonna says groaning on the other side as we finally get this huge ass tree where Waverly wants it after having us moving it almost all over every inch of the living room. “There how’s that?” I say looking at my wife who I love to death but currently want to strangle, Waverly examines the tree and looks at Wynonna and I “ Well maybe you guys could” is all Waverly can get out before both me and Wynonna look at her with daggering eyes . “ Never mind” she says knowing just by the looks on our faces that she is pushing it and she is going to be wearing the menstrua-angel and not the tree if she makes Wynonna push this seven foot monster around anymore.

After a few pruning of limbs and other things one has to deal with when you have a real tree in your house Waverly went to tend to Wyatt while downstairs Wynonna, Doc and I all at once I am not even kidding landed on the couch with exhaustion. “ Why did you guys think it was a good idea to get a tree that stinking big” I look over at Wynonna “ It was Waverly’s idea not mine” just then Doc chimes in “ Waverly wanted a grand sized tree on the account that this is young Wyatt’s first Christmas with us this year.” Just as he said that I felt bad for two reasons one that I wanted to strangle Waverly for making have to lady-handle our massive tree and two I felt bad because this was mine and Waverly’s first Christmas with Wyatt and this was Wynonna and Doc’s second without Alice and I couldn’t help but feel guilt that Waverly and I get all the first with our son that Doc and Wynonna had to miss out on with Alice. Which gave an idea that I would discuss with Waverly later, the day went on and I had gotten all geared up to shovel the snow that had freshly fallen that after noon.

As I shoveled the snow on the walkway next thing, I feel is a snowball hit the back of my head. I turn around quickly looking around, I didn’t see anyone, so I went back to shoveling when I was it with another snowball. Turning around quick I try to catch whoever is throwing the snowballs at me “ Ok you whoever is throwing snowballs you are not funny “ I turn back around and start making snowballs of my own just as I finish I hear foot step crunching in the snow behind me. “not this time” I say to myself; I turn around fast and chuck the snowball in the directions that I heard the footsteps.” Gotcha!” as the snowball nails Rachel right in the side. Next time thing I heard is Rachel yell “Ah damn it!” I smirk “don’t mess with the number one crack shot out of the police academy kid” I can’t help but laugh when I get pegged in the back of the head with another snowball and next thing I hear is someone yell “hey copper pick on someone your own size” and that is when I whip around to see Wynonna and Waverly armed and ready with snowballs in hand . My eyes go wide “oh shit” Rachel and I take off running realizing that we now active snowball fight mode in both Earp sisters. We duck behind the picnic table that we use during the summer as a barrier.

Rachel looks at me as I start making snowballs “Now what do we do?” looking at her with a serious face “ We kick some Earp ass” with this wild battle cry Rachel and I start firing off snowballs at Waverly and Wynonna . “Eat snow Earp!” Rachel yells charging on to the small battlefield that is the front yard. “Never Valdez!” Wynonna yells charging towards Rachel they both fire off snowballs as they do Wynonna’s zips past Rachels head while Rachel’s hit a direct hit in Wynonna’s face “Eat snow Earp!” Rachel yells and I can’t help but laugh. We have a full-on snow war for the next hour and a half, “You know we beat you both admit it “I say as we walk into the house. “Shut up Haught you did not” Wynonna says following behind me “ ok Wynonna whatever you say “ I say as I take off my wet coat and other things as I slip off my boots . “You know I’m right” Wynonna says hanging me a beer as we sit at the kitchen table “Ok ok lets call it even agreed” Wynonna nods her head “ Deal” we click our bottles together and I take a sip . Later that night I was lying in bed Wyatt laying on my chest as I gently rubbed his back after he had been fed and burped as Waverly comes out of the bathroom “ Hey babe I want to talk to you about something” Waverly pulls the covers on her side of the bed down “ Yeah honey what is it?” I sit up gently so I didn’t disturb Wyatt having finally gotten him to sleep “ I was thinking about what to give Wynonna for Christmas this year and I was thinking since the curse is broken and things are more stable now. Maybe it’s time to bring Alice home.” 


	5. Chapter Five

Happy Holiday’s and Happy New Year y’all, hope everyone is staying healthy and safe out there. Welcome to the holiday special: part two everybody!

**_Waverly comes out of the bathroom “Hey babe I want to talk to you about something” Waverly pulls the covers on her side of the bed down “Yeah honey what is it?” I sit up gently so I didn’t disturb Wyatt having finally gotten him to sleep “I was thinking about what to give Wynonna for Christmas this year and I was thinking since the curse is broken and things are more stable now. Maybe it’s time to bring Alice home.”_ **

Nicole’s Pov

Waverly just stared at me like she was thinking either about what to say or what I had just said knocked her into some sort of shock. I waited to see what she was going to say “ Babe you ok” I say finally breaking the silence “ Y-yeah I’m ok” Waverly squeaks out I know that she was nervous just by the look on her face “ I mean we have been beating our heads against the wall trying to figure out what to do for Wynonna and Christmas is next week and I thought this was mine and Waverly’s first Christmas with Wyatt, so why not give Wynonna the same thing and give her a first Christmas with Alice. I just hope that it will be a good idea in the long run, Waverly finally speaks up “We should do it Wynonna always gets sad this time of year but we both know she tries to hide it in front of all of us, I think we should surprise her and bring Alice home because Wynonna deserves something good to happen for once.” So, with that we had both agreed that it was time for Alice to come home and stay no more video chats and phone calls only to see the look of sadness on Wynonna’s face when those calls ended so next week, we were going to have a Christmas the whole family wasn’t going to forget.

Waverly’s POV

Nicole suggesting that we bring Alice home is the best thing I think we could give my sister; I know that it has been hard on Wynonna all these years even if she doesn’t show it right out to everyone. Even as kids Wynonna never really opened up to anyone but she did to me, but I think that was mostly because Willa was always up Ward’s ass and mama left us, so it was me and her against the world that was until Wynonna ended up being sent away and then she spent fifteen years running from not just our family name but from demons both literal and figurative. But one thing I will always be grateful for is that she came back, and it changed all our lives especially mine and for that I will be forever grateful. I look at Nicole after thinking on what she was suggesting that we do for Wynonna and agree with her “I will call Aunt Gus tomorrow and talk to her about it” just as we have everything settled Wyatt makes a little squeak noise in his sleep Nicole and I can’t help but laugh “I think little man agrees” I smile and kiss his head softly. I just hope to myself that we can pull this surprise off without Wynonna catching on to it. After putting Wyatt in his crib and climbing back into bed Nicole and I drifted off to sleep.

Bang! Bang! the sound of gun shot, and Wyatt crying are the sounds that we were all woken up by the next morning that prompts Nicole to jump out of bed and grab her gun and I jump up and pick-up Wyatt. Next thing we hear is Wynonna yelling and something running full speed up the stairs and towards our room and the door flies open Nicole aims at the entity and its Calamity Jane running full speed and under the bed and following right behind her is Wynonna. “Where is that damn cat I’m going to blow her furry little ass back to hell!” I stare daggers at Wynonna and Nicole puts her gun down and starts in on Wynonna “Why in the hell are you shooting at the cat and waking up the whole god damn house Wynonna?! What did she do this time?” Wynonna uncocks peacemaker and puts it away “That damn cat got into the tree and that furball is about to use up all of her nine lives one of these days” I finally get Wyatt to settle down and back to sleep “Wynonna leave the cat alone what did she do this time?” Wynonna points at Calamity under the bed “that god damn cat got in the tree and almost knocked the whole thing down” Nicole crosses her arms “so shooting at her and waking the whole house up was the best way you thought of to get her out of the tree?” Wynonna crosses her arms “I’m sorry just keep that furball away from the tree cause last thing we need is another fire messing up the living room up again in this house” I will for the life of me never know what the hell Wynonna has against cats especially CJ, but I understand her wanting her to stay out of the tree it took three grown adults to get that big ass thing in the house and If I was Wynonna I wouldn’t want anything messing it but either. Only difference is that I wouldn’t be shooting at my wife’s cat to get her to leave things alone.

Nicole and I decide a couple hours later that we might as well start our day I get in the shower while Nicole gets Wyatt situated for the day. I come downstairs after along morning of getting some work done for B.B.D and helping Doc get the books for Shorty’s figured out for the month, When I walk into the living room, I see the cutest most precious sight ever, Nicole is in her sweats and long sleeve Toronto Raptors Shirt sleeping with Wyatt laying on top of her Nicole’s hand on his back is Wyatt sound asleep right along with her, his legs and arms curled up against his body and his little head over Nicole’s heart. I am just in awe of this woman she is too good to be true sometimes I grab my phone and take a few pictures just as I do my phone starts to vibrate and I see it’s Aunt Gus I take it outside and we discuss the final plan for Christmas day. We hang up and I walk back inside just as I come in Rachel is heading out “Hey Rachel if you’re going out don’t be too late it’s supposed to be really cold tonight” She nods as she puts her hat on “Ok Waves will do, oh before you ask, I did my homework and my chores. Also, I don’t know what you feed Wyatt, but he had a blow out in his diaper earlier and it was not pretty” Rachel zips her jacket closed. “ But no worries I helped Nicole out and everything is washed and put away, But I will be back before it gets to late love you guys bye” She hugs me and heads out the door I sit and think how I got so lucky to have the life I have now cause if you told me how things would be five years ago I would have laughed in your face and told you that you were full of it . I look at the picture of Nicole and Wyatt on my phone and smile.

Nicole’s POV

*Week Later*

Well, we made it to Christmas and Wynonna doesn’t suspect a thing Gus is on her way with Alice as we speak hopefully everything will go smoothly. The day continued on as planned as we all opened our gifts and told stories of our Christmases past some of them with us all together and the ones, we had had individually but this one was going to be the most memorable yet. Doc and Jeremy had gotten and arm-wrestling contest going and right in the middle there was a knock at the door I get up and go to the door opening it, I am greeted by Aunt Gus and Alice I can’t help but smile at the little girl that is holding Gus’s hand who is Wynonna’s little twin with Doc’s eyes. I take Alice’s in my arms after Aunt Gus says her goodbyes and I thank her for everything, she hugs Alice handing me her bag and leaves letting out a big sigh knowing that she’s doing the right thing giving Wynonna a chance to be a mother and I could tell she was silently praying that Wynonna will do better then Michelle did. Just as we entered the living room Wynonna looks up at me “Hey Haught your...” She goes quiet seeing Alice in my arms I see the tears welling up in her eyes as she covers her mouth with her hand. I walk over with Alice and just watch Wynonna’s eyes looking over the little two-year-old girl in my arms just examining her. I look at Alice and say softly “Alice this is your mama” Wynonna responds all choked up “Hi there baby girl you got so big” Wynonna gently caresses Alice’s cheek and looked at me “Nicole how when” I just smiled handing Alice to her easily saying “I thought this year the whole family should be together” Alice babbling to happily to herself Wynonna kissed her head. “Merry Christmas Earp” I smile as Wynonna has happy tears running down her face she sniffs and looks at me smiling “Merry Christmas Haught”. From that moment on I knew this Christmas was one none of us were ever going to forget for a lot of reason but bring Alice back to our little family was one of the best reasons that I will remember this Christmas.

So from our little family of misfits to yours Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter Six

Nicole’s POV

*Hazy light in a war zone gun fire in the distance*

I heard voices yelling and gun fire I was running and ducked behind a wall I saw all the guys from my unit. I was back in the middle of a war zone I heard a voice next me I look over and see Parker kid had to have been no more than eighteen years old and scared out of his mind “Captain there’s to many of them” he half stands up shooting at the enemy next thing I see is him falling to the ground. I run over to him dodging gun fire and looking down at him, I hold pressure on his wound and yell for a medic I keep yelling and no one hears me and look back down a Parker’s face is now my own.” AH! NO! “I shoot straight up breathing heavy and sweating” I look over and see Waverly sound asleep next to me. I start to calm down as I focus my breathing, I start to feel it slowing back to its normal pace “Phew my god “I whisper to myself and run my hand through my hair. Getting up gently I make my way into the bathroom I walk up to the sink and turn the faucet on putting cold water on my face looking at myself in the mirror I say to myself “you’re home you are not there get a grip Haught” I finish up in the bathroom and climb gently back into bed, so I don’t wake Waverly I have been trying to let her catch up on her sleep since Wyatt started sleeping through the night finally. I get in my position behind Waverly and she turns burying her head in my chest and says softly in a half-asleep voice “Everything ok?” kissing her head, I reply “yeah love just go back to sleep” next noise is heard is the sound of Waverly quietly breathing. I hadn’t had a nightmare like that in a long time what triggered it I will never know.

The next morning, I woke up before anyone else and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. They say something you take back with you and I never really got what people meant by that until the nightmares starts but I had though they would have gone away and stayed away. Last night proved me wrong. I couldn’t mention this to Waverly between her work with BBD and Shorty’s along with our normal routine with Wyatt she has enough to worry about. I take a deep breath trying to clear my head.

Waverly POV

Waking up the next morning I reached over to Nicole’s side of the bed to find it empty. I see a note on the headboard that says, “Good Morning gorgeous, went for a walk to clear my head be back soon.” Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I stretched only to hear the sound of my joints popping damn time sure does fly when your busy kicking demon ass and chasing around an almost one year old around the house. Yeah, that is right Wyatt is almost officially a year old and we have had our hands full cause you can tell Wyatt is an Earp alright rebellious as all hell. He recently figured out that if it’s in reaching distance that he can pick it up if no one stops him fast enough so that in itself has been interesting just as I think about it, I hear Wyatt start to wake up over his baby monitor, I grab my robe and make my way across the hall. I can’t help but smile as I walk into Wyatt’s room as I hear him babbling to himself like he’s planning out his day, recently Nicole has been on a mission to get him to say Mama as his first word while Wynonna has been trying to get him to say Haught pants whilst pointing at Nicole which I think is funny up until I get a glare of “don’t encourage this” from my ever so patient wife.

I still say that I am so lucky that I have a wife like Nicole because even in past relationship no one has had an extreme other worldly amount of patience with my sister like she does. I walk over to Wyatt’s crib “Hey there big boy good morning” I say to him softly. I will never get over how much he looks like me, but he has little bit lighter shade of brown but the think that will always get me is that he has eyes that now that he is old are almost identical to Nicole’s. “Ok little man up we go” soon as one of us pick him up Wyatt always lays his head on either mine or Nicole’s should and hides his face in our necks almost his way of saying “I’m awake but I don’t want to be” Wyatt is just like his Auntie Wynonna not a morning person now Alice on the other hand is just like me she is a morning person. Me and Wynonna can’t help but laugh because of the fact that our children are total opposites, but we know one hundred percent they belong to us.

Nicole’s Pov

I start to hike back down the mountain to head home something about being alone the early mornings around here just really quiet and peaceful, I start to jog the way back to the homestead sounds stupid, but it helps me keep my head clear and the less on my mind the better cause that nightmare just felt all to real and just hopefully it was a one dream. I finally get back home around noon and walking inside I smell Waverly’s famous vegetarian lasagna wafting through the house. I slowly walked into the kitchen she didn't notice me; I wrapped my arms around her from behind I kissed her neck. She jumped in surprise with a smile "Nicole you scared me did you have a good hike this morning? " I sighed resting my chin on her shoulder “It was ok... how was your morning? " she laughed softly" It was ok not very eventful nothing much really happened other than Wynonna trying to teach Wyatt how to talk again" She says as she turns to face me wrapping her arms around my neck " I swear if our sons first word is an obscenity, I will knock Wynonna into next week." Waverly kissed me and just like always I felt all the tension leave my body she pulled away "I will make sure my sister doesn’t corrupt our son and in two weeks we will officially the parents of a one year " I smiled and shook my head “ good god how the hell is our little boy going to be a year old already” She smiled sweetly " I guess time just flies when you do all that we do in this family” I nod “ Very true” Waverly kisses me softly again “Good now dinner is almost done I hope you’re hungry " I kissed her neck playfully " I am but for you " 

She laugh and pushed me gently "no you go get in the shower then we can eat and if your good later maybe you can have a surprise for dessert" I smiled "Alright, Alright. I’m going and I’m holding you to that surprise by the way” I grab her ass before pulling her closer to me making Waverly smile “I know you will, now get upstairs dinner will be done by the time you get out” I kiss her quick and run upstairs, I will always say it I got lucky the day I met Waverly. I just hope that whatever is going on with me isn’t going to end up fucking it up.


End file.
